


Amnesia

by JacklingFrost



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Killing, Minor Character Death, Temporary Amnesia, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacklingFrost/pseuds/JacklingFrost
Summary: I am a bad writer in Russian and even worse in English. Please don't be harsh with my first work in a foreign language.





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> I am a bad writer in Russian and even worse in English. Please don't be harsh with my first work in a foreign language.

Dagur gritted his teeth. Hiccup got himself in a trap, for the fourth time in three weeks, for Odin’s sake! They were exploring the island when Hunters got the Fishbone and left with him. The dragon growled seeing the ship, probably bad memories.

Attack, fire, chopping hit with the Triple Strike’s tails, fire once more, Dagur lifted a man and threw him overboard. He knew the number of hunters on ships like that, and four was missing. This made berserker’s heart to skip the beat. He understood they were with the captive. With Hiccup. He heard the painful cry of the Night Fury and hurried to the cages.

Hiccup was lying on a wooden floor, feebly covering his head and curled up. The leather boot punched him harshly in the back of his head but there was no response. The other hit was in the ribs but still silence.

“Do you think we killed him?” the hunter spoke. “I got carried away beating this dragon lover”

“Nah, he is alive. He still breathing, see?” the other one moved the body with a leg and uncurled the human ball, lying him on a back. “Look, the chest is moving. The runt is clinging to survive. We just beat up some shit of him. Viggo won’t be mad because of our little revenge.” he laughed before hearing the cry.

Toothless was locked, tied and muzzled in order not to blast someone. The dragon growled weakly seeing the allies. Suddenly, the Deranged heard the men. Rage and anger filled his veins, everything covered with red. His right arm took the axe and he screamed as he did before. The next moment hunter’s head was chopped and rolled away. The body stood for a second or two and then fell. Dagur promised he had changed. He swore not to kill anymore. But they hurt Hiccup, his beloved brother. The berserker’s blood took control, Dagur heard the voices of forefathers. The second hunter got three stingers at once; the Sleuther felt the pain and fury of his rider. Man’s chest was pierced with his tails while Dagur cut off the leg of the third one and ripped open the stomach of fourth. He sliced and chopped, chopped and sliced until the bodies were like cold cuts, the blood was covering the cage, him, his dragon, Hiccup. Hiccup!

The rage momently ended and the man rushed to his brother, hugging his body and pressing an ear to his chest. Oh, gods, he is alive. Thanks, Thor he hadn’t hurt him in a berserker mode. Dagur picked Hiccup up brided style with no word. The Sleuther freed Toothless and the dragon hurried to his human, sniffing him and purring with guilt. He couldn’t protect his rider, his friend. Hiccup smelled with blood, with hunters’ and his own. They moved to the desk.

“I’m sorry, I was late, sorry, Hiccup, it is all my fault. I should have been here earlier,” Dagur whispered. The black dragon came closer and punched the man gently with his scaled nose. ”Yes, we should get out.”

The gang was shocked when Dagur returned flying on Toothless with a beaten, no, tortured Hiccup. Fishlegs rushed into his hut for the healing herbs while Snotlout and Astrid carefully took his leader to his bed. Dagur was exhausted. He forgot how much energy the berserker mode demanded. His hands were shaking.

After two mugs of mead to calm himself down, he went to Hiccup’s hut. Astrid washed his body but water couldn’t get rid of terrible bruises with all colour spectrum of dark blue and purple.

“I’m so sorry,” the voice was full of guilt and pain. ”I should-“

“No, Dagur, stop,” Astrid interrupted him. “It is _not _your fault. It belongs to those bastards, not you. I believe, you made them pay, they got what they deserved,” Dagur totally forgot he was covered with blood. Everyone understood he killed those cruds. “You should take a bath. Heather won’t be amused seeing you like that after her patrol.” She was thankful. If Dagur hadn’t insisted on coming with Hiccup, the things would have been worse. The man nodded and left the hut. His inner voice was still blaming him no matter what.

After the bath and a forced meal with Heather, he returned to Hiccup’s house. Fishlegs did his best but they still needed Gothi so Snotlout left the Edge and led to Berk. Dagur stayed next to his brother’s bed for the night falling asleep on a chair.

He was woken up by a shriek full of horror. Berserker stood up immediately and got his axe to protect but there was no one except him and Hiccup.

“Hey… Bad dream, hah? You probably woke up everyone here, I guess,” but there was no response, only big green scared eyes. “What is it, brother?”

“What are you doing here?!” there were quick steps outside, “You supposed to be in prison!” the gang entered the hut seeing Dagur with the axe down and Hiccup with a huge fear on his pale bruised face. “Astrid!” he tried to stand up but his body and head hurt like Hel, bandages were all over him. Did he fall of Toothless?

“What is going on?” Tuffnut said, petting his birdie. “You woke up Chicken.”

“Shut up, Tuff. It is not the time,” Ruffnut punched her brother softly in ribs despite Dagur wanted to snap his neck for what he said.

“Why is he here?! And why are you so calm? He tried to kill me!” Hiccup pointed on confused redhaired man shaking and sweating.

“I would never…” berserker dropped his weapon and raised his hands. “I swear, Hiccup. I thought you were in danger.”

“I _am _in danger!”

These words hurt. Astrid was trying to calm her boyfriend down while Dagur moved to the others. Hiccup demanded to take him to prison, to the cage but his friends did nothing and looked at him like he suggested to tie one of them. Toothless growled softly and tried to comfort his friend. Hiccup petted him and calmed down. Now he noticed that everyone looked different from what he remembered. And Astrid… She was no a teenager Viking girl he had a crush, no, she was a beautiful young lady.

“Listen, Hiccup, Dragon Hunters tortured you. Dagur saved your life and brought you here, to the Edge.”

“Whoa, slow down. Who are these hunters and on the edge of what we are, for the Thor sake?

Dagur made a step forward. “Dragon hunter, a bunch of morons, they are working on Viggo. ”

“What are you talking about? Are you trying to pull a wool over our eyes?” the hut was silent. They totally needed Gothi.

Dagur stayed away from Hiccup as much as he could before help arrived. Heather was comforting her brother all the time. She knew that he blamed himself for what happened to Hiccup. Memory loss. He forgot three years of his life. Guilt was ruining Dagur from inside.

“You don’t understand, sis. I should have protected our brother. I should-“

“You did your best, Dagur. The only thing you should stop is drinking,” she took away his mug and splashed out the mead, moving a bowl of hot soup. “You stopped eating four days ago. Dagur, please, eat something. I cooked this specially for you.”

The man looked at the hot meal. He felt no hunger, no wish to anything, just guilt and pain deep in his soul. “I should have-“

Heather hugged her brother’s shoulders and kissed him in the temple softly. Her eyes were full of tears; she had never seen her brother in worse condition before. “No, Dagur, no. Just eat, please. You hardly had something except the mead. I worry about you,” her hand stroked his red hair. ”He will be okay. Gothi gave him treatment. He is our brother, you know.”

Dagur said nothing. Then he took a spoon and started to eat.

When Gothi arrived, she examined Hiccup’s body at first. Two ribs had cracked but Fishlegs managed to help it. The great thing is that his viscera weren’t damaged because Dagur was just in time. He was the one who suggested his help to collect herbs for special medicine. The drink tasted worse that yaknog and smelled just like a Viking old boot but he was prescribed to take it three times a day but it had a painkilling effect so it was not that bad.

Hiccup couldn’t believe he had amnesia. He absolutely didn’t remember the trip to the Edge, fights with dragon hunters, he didn’t know Viggo but still, his name made his guts do a backflip. Now Dagur was his ally and Heather was his sister, true daughter of Oswald the Agreeable. All these facts sounded more like madness than truth, like a crazy dream after a cup of tea with dragon nip. He was shocked when Astrid gave him a mirror. He was still thin but not a fishbone. Hiccup was a young man, well, with bruises all over his face and body. He talked to his gang about everything that happened trying to bring back his memory. He even spoke with Heather, but strongly avoided Dagur and talks about him. Hiccup still refused to believe they were allies and that berserker saved his life twice.

Hiccup was half-sitting now. It was two weeks after the accident and he felt better now. Haddock was playing with Toothless throwing him his prosthesis when he heard weak knocking.

“Can I come in?” hesitation in man’s voice sounded so strange.

“… Yes.” Hiccup looked at Dagur. _He is an ally. He saved you_.

Berserker slowly moved to the chair and stood next to it. He looked… So adult. His braid was gone, so as a mad sparkle in his eyes. Dark circles under them showed he had trouble sleeping. “How are you feeling? Did at least something come back to you?”

“No, still nothing. I’m fine. I can even walk outside. Your dragon is so nice.” Hiccup said quietly. The air in his house suddenly became so thick it could be sliced with a knife.

After some silence man spoked. “I am sorry…” the guilt in his voice was painful to hear.

“It is okay, Dagur. Everyone said you did your best and I need to thank you.”

“No, it isn’t. I am sorry for everything I’ve ever done to you and your friends. I fucked up, not only this time. All my life I do nothing but mistakes. I bullied you and others, I hurt you, I almost drowned you when we were children,” all of a sudden Dagur stood on his knee and lowered his head. “I, Dagur the Deranged, the Chief of Berserkers’ Tribe, ask for your apology. I can’t forgive myself until you forgive me.”

Hiccup was shocked. The man before him wasn’t a mad kid anymore. Dagur stood motionlessly waiting for his answer and biting his lower lip. Every second of silence felt like an eternity.

“I forgive you,” said Hiccup with shy. “Please stand up. It is embarrassing,” he smiled weakly and finally, Dagur felt relief. Everything would be okay. Now Dagur was sure.


End file.
